The Other Cullen
by Little-thing-called-fangirling
Summary: What if Carlisle isn't the only original Cullen. What if two more showed up in Forks but one has a different family and last name. POV is Carly Angel Cullen Voltouri Whitlock's maybe some others.  Pairings are J/CW, P/Ch, A/Ed, Em/R, C/Es, and L/oc.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT BUT I DO OWN WHAT HAPPENS IN THIS STORY AND I DO OWN SOME OF THE CHARACTERS.

Summary: What if Carlisle isn't the only original Cullen. What if two more showed up in Forks but one has a different family and last name. POV is Carly Angel Cullen Voltouri Whitlock's maybe some others. Pairings are J/CW, P/Ch, A/Ed, Em/R, C/Es, and L/oc.

The Other Cullen

Chapter one-coven meetings

Sunday Morning...

"Why is it we moved to the rainiest place on Earth," I asked my fake parents, Peter and Char.

"You wanted to try school for once and we need rain for it."

Hi, I am Carly Cullen Voltouri Whitlock. I am also a 323 year old vampire with the ability to change my appearance. My eyes after I hunt are red/topaz mixed. My eyes change to my emotions. I have long blonde hair originally that I usually change only at school or in public. Right now we are moving from Texas to Forks, Washington. As we got into Forks, I felt it, or should I say them.

"I sense others here. One reads minds, one sees the future, and one is an…" I cut off and started to run to the coven's house. He couldn't be here. Last I knew he was in Alaska with his family. I heard growling in front of me and Char and Peter behind me, miles back. Each time I change my appearance, I get new powers, kinda like Mystique from X-Men. I can even turn into animals.

Anyway I looked up at the house with seven vampires in front, each male in front of his mate, except him. Before anyone could move, Dad tackled Jasper down and started to wrestle with him.

"PETER, STOP ATTACKING JASPER, SO WE CAN GET INTRODUCTIONS DONE AND I CAN SAY HI TO HIM," Char yelled and I growled at her, since she was right next to me. They stopped fighting and Jasper came and hugged Char. Once he set her down, he looked at me; I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. Once we let go of each other, the introduction started. I introduced my family, as Jasper introduced his.

"Even though I am older by more than 200 years, Peter and Charlotte Whitlock are my adopted parents. My name is Carly Whitlock. Peter and Charlotte were turned by Jasper and I found them five years ago. I was turned by Caius Voltouri the same night my father and brother died, on my birthday. Now it is Jasper's turn to introduce his family then we can answer any questions you have."

He introduced them as the stood in line; pixie, golden boy, beauty, athlete, mother, and father.

"This is Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle. We make up the Cullen –My eyes went wide as I kept looking at Carlisle- coven."

"How about we go inside and answer questions now," Carlisle said looking at me with concern. Jasper put his arm around me and looked at me sideways. I shook my head as we went and sat down in the living room.

"So why ya here anyway," Jasper asked us. He looked at me and I pointed to my parents. First, cuz it was their idea, second I was still kinda shocked, and third it was their idea.

"We moved here Sug'r cuz Carly is gonna go ta da school here, starting tomorrow. Plus it has much more rain here than Texas," Char answered.

"How bout we explain our powers and details of our change. Rosalie ya don't have ta share if ya don't want ta. My power is I just know shit," Peter shared. Char smacked him, which sounded like thunder, for being an idiot and swearing again.

"Ya need ta stop that Sug'r, it hurts," Peter whined as Jasper and I laughed.

"When Peter is an idiot ya'll hear my powers and change. I have the ability ta change my appearance. My eyes change color to my emotions, although they are always red and topaz mixed after hunting. As I change my appearance, I get new powers, kinda like Mystique from X-Men. Because of my powers, I can easily hide from anyone and I can become any animal I want. The details of my change are hard to say cuz there wasn't much of a date back then. I met someone who told me they could see ya past and she told me I became a vampire in 1687 on my 16th birthday. My brother and father went ta hunt a group of vampires. After hours of being gone, I went to looks for em. I found my father drained of blood and my brother missing. I turned round ta see if I could find him but I couldn't. I did however find another vampire called Caius and was bitten. I found out that his brothers pulled him off me and lead him away. When I woke up, Aro explained what I was and I stayed with them for a century before going off on my own. I found out from another past seer that my brother was also bitten by Caius and I still believe he is out there."

"If you want, I could look for your brother to see if he is still on Earth. I can see the future," Alice said from her seat next to Edward.

"Sure," She went into vision mode, "so anyone got some questions for me?"

"How old are you," Emmett asked, earning a smack from Rosalie.

"It's alright Rosalie. Emmett I am 323 years old."

"Can you change something about you now?"

"Sure can, Sug." I turned my hair from a bob cut blue to long blonde, my eyes I tried on keeping sky blue like they were when I was human, and my thin human body that looked so frail that it would break easily. All in all, I pretty much looked da way I did when I was human. I even changed my clothes to a dress that I got for my birthday from my father for the dance later that night. I looked around and felt my eyes change to yellow with my excitement at everyone's expressions.

_Jasper, what are they all feeling?_

_They are all feeling awe, but Carlisle is feeling sadness also. I wonder why!_

I read Carlisle's mind and smiled as he remembered my birthday, the day he died.

_Carlisle, I don't blame ya for what happened, I blame Caius. You will be my big protective brother no matter what._ I knew that he was my brother but it is weird for both of us. We just can't go back to how things were 300 or so years ago. Everyone started to come out of their shock when Carlisle hugged me.

"I've missed you so much Carly," he whispered in my ear, even though everyone could hear it.

"I've missed ya too my big brother. Never leave me again for that long," I said hitting him on the back of his head.

_Oh and don't be so hard and overprotective on Jasper. He is my mate._

Everyone left the room to give us more privacy, although no matter where they go in the house they could still hear us. We talked about anything and everything for hours.

A/N: That is all for now….I am going to have more stories up soon…one sibling for each Cullen. Jasper was done. This is Carlisle's; there will be more if I can do more…if not they are all one shots except the jasper stories.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't want you to stop reading this but it is just an authors note.

1: I am full of ideas but I don't know which story I should update, send me messages to tell me which you want me to update.

2: A very Happy New Year to you all.

3: I might delete my story…The End Right? And make a new supernatural story.

This is going on all my updatable stories.

I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have ideas but don't know how to put them down.


End file.
